Tale of Epsilon
by Agent Epsilon 0010
Summary: A branch off of HPE24's story TMC. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. First story! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of the internet! Take a seat, get comfortable, and enjoy! To fully understand this story you must have read HPE24's The Minecraft Chronicles: The Beginning. If you haven't read that yet, go read it NOW! Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, or mojang, and Alpha, Delta, Omega, Xi, Omicron, Iota, and the original idea are all HPE24's, not mine. With that out of the way, let us begin: The Minecraft Chronicles: The Tale of Epsilon!**

Epsilon's POV

It was just another regular day: get up, get dressed, hit the mess, and figure out duties for the day, then head over to the bridge. As I entered the bridge, I was greeted by the familiar call of "Captain on the Bridge!"

"At ease," I responded, "Lambda, whatcha got for me?" I ask, addressing my female first mate.

"Nothing much, Captain," she responded.

"Well, no news is good news," I shrug, taking a seat in the captain's chair, "Now, Eta you're the navigator what you got for me?" I ask my navigator.

"Sir, we have a problem, all of my instruments just malfunctioned. I don't know what happened!" came the distressing reply.

"Well that's just brilliant, freaking brilliant," I exclaim, "Now what do we do?!"

"Don't worry Captain, I'm sure we will be able to fix it, after all, we are Areoterrians!" Lambada says, attempting to calm me down.

"Well, maybe, I hope you're right, Lambda." I say, somewhat calmer.

Suddenly a sentry burst onto the Bridge. "Sir, we be have sighted another airship!"

"Get communications, now! Hail them!" I shout.

The reply was less then satisfactory: "Negative, Captain, they aren't responding!"

**A/N: So, how was that for a first chapter? Did you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? I'm always open for suggestions on how to improve. So... Ummm... Well... MAGIC! *turns into a POTAYTOE***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thirteen views already! And an update in under Twenty-Four hours! Although, I wouldn't expect such fast updates to continue. The reason why the last chapter was short (Sorry HPE) was that my ADHD was preventing me from focusing. CURSES! Disclaimer: Actually, Epsilon, you may do the honors.**

**Epsilon: Agent 0010 doesn't own minecraft (Thank Notch!), and the original idea was HPE's**

**Me: Now to the story!**

The Tale of Epsilon: Chapter 2

Tau's POV

I was taking inventory of the cannon shot when the alarms started. Immediately a channel from the Captain open up. "Tau, Beta, Gamma, I hope you didn't have anything planned, because you three need to save the ship!"

"Captain, what the Nether is going on?" asked Gamma, the artillery officer, rather pointedly

"Calm down, Gamma!" the captain replied.

"I REFUSE to be calm until you tell me what's going on!" She shouted at him.

"Fine, we've spotted another ship, they're headed right for us, and they are refusing communications. So get the guns ready!" Epsilon explains. Immediately, we are scrambling for weapons.

"All units, report to weapons bay!" I shout into the comms system. In less than five minutes, all defensive personnel are at weapons posts.

**RANDOM POV CHANGE!**

Epsilon's POV

"Starboard guns, aim, and... FIRE!" I shout into my head set watching seventy-five guns fire simultaneously, "Reload, and fire at will!" suddenly, the other ship begins tI turn, and starts firing on us, and chaos ensues, a fire breaks out, support crews start beating it back, more shots are fired, explosions occur mid-air, and thing are starting to look very bad for the crew of theSkyflower, when another shot is heard, the other ship rolls to the left, throwing the crew off balance.

I hear a familiar voice in my headset. "Big brother, I thought you might need some help."

"Upsilon! Thanks! We needed that!" I respond to my little brother, Captain of the Firebird.

"Don't thank me now, tell your crew to keep shooting, they need to be in smaller pieces!" He suggests. Flanked by two airships with veteran crews who had lived their entire lives onboard, the other ship never stood a chance.

After another ten minutes of being fired upon, a lucky shot from the Firebird hit the engines, the airship began to drop like a rock. Mu, the Skyflower's engineer, congratulated me over the comms system. "Good job Captain, looks like you saved the day."

"Well, it wasn't just me, Upsilon and the crew of the Firebird helped us too, you know." I state to him, "And anyways, we need to land to make repairs. On the map, it looks like there's a good spot to land, a large sandy island, can you bring us down there?"

"Can a creeper explode? Of course I can!" He replies.

"Okay then, take her down, Mu." I tell my sarcastic head engineer.

"Upsilon, we need to make repairs, there's a good island up ahead, I think it would be good if we both landed. Got it?" I suggest to him.

"Good idea, brother." He responds as our ships begin descending.

**A/N: Phew! Five hundred-seventy-six words! Just tell me wether this is good, bad, or somewhere in between. See you, when publish the next chapter, approximately when I feel like it. ;D. Byeee! MAGIC! *turns into a potato***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've got no homework! Yay! Now to work on this story. By the way, here's the list of important crew members**

**Skyflower**

**Commodore/Captain Epsilon 122**

**First Mate Lambda 128**

**Navigator Eta 132**

**Head Engineer Mu 166**

**Weapons Officer Tau 111**

**Artillery Officer Gamma 181**

**Strategist Beta 112**

**Doctor Nu 157**

**Firebird**

**Captain Upsilon 118**

**First Mate Theta 105**

**Navigator Phi 101**

**Head Engineer Kappa 121**

**Weapons Officer Zeta 153**

**Artillery Officer Pi 145**

**Strategist Psi 133**

**Doctor Chi 152**

**That's both main crews. Epsilon?**

**Epsilon: Agent Epsilon only owns the above mentioned characters and ships**

**Me: On with the show!**

The Tale of Epsilon

Epsilon's POV

Everything was going smoothly, we had landed, set up camp, then had a small reunion between the two crews for, according to my internal clock, two hours, and yet the sky remained dawn-red, I shrugged this off, as I had seen many wonders and this was just another one. The next 'Morning' the sky started to blacken, and my pocket watch began to work again, about 720 ticks later, a large sinkhole appeared near the west end of the camp, no body was injured, thank Notch, but we lost some tents.

**Fast-Forward one Week**

I was doing my rounds during the evening, when, suddenly, an arrow flashed by my head, I ducked, the arrow narrowly missing my head, I drop to the ground and make my way stealthily in the direction the arrow was fired from, before the shooter can get a fix on my position, I reach my mysterious adversary's point, behind a boulder. I dash around to the other side, and before I even realize it, I have grabbed my attacker by the neck, then I realize, that it is another user. I growl at her, "Who the nether are you? Tell me NOW!"

"No!" she responds, struggling.

"Fine, then, you leave me no choice." I respond, knocking her out.

**Forward fifteen ticks**

"Captain, she's waking up!" I hear, from near the center of the camp.

I walk over to her, as she is in a makeshift cage. I ask her, "Does the pretty little birdie want to sing, now that she's had a nap?"

She replied by spitting at me, "Bastard!"

"Temper, Temper. Tsk, tsk, what would your mother say?" I ask her.

"My mother is dead." She spits at me.

"Look, you little nether spawn, the only reason you are still alive, is because my brother and I allow it. Now, tell me your name," I growl at her.

"I-it's I-Iota F-Four F-Forty Th-Th-Three." She stammers than curls up in the corner and cries.

"Aw, Epsilon, you scared her." Lambda tells me

"And you're forgetting, she nearly killed me!" I growl at her.

**Dun Dun Duh! Iota has been captured by The two ****crews! What will happen? Find out next time, on The Tale of Epsilon. MAGIC! *turns into a poetaytoe***


	4. Backstory time!

**A/N: HPE suggested I do a backstory or two. So here's the first one. So, onto A Landing and A Life. Epsilon?**

**Agent Epsilon doesn't own minecraft.**

A Landing And A Life

13 year old Epsilon's POV

I was accompanying my father to a village to see if we could get anything, not to find destroyed burnt-out ruins. Alas, that was what was left.

"Well son, this was once a bustling city under the House Eris. Look what's left. Go explore for a bit, if you find any thing, give a shout. Okay?" My father tells me.

"Got it dad!" I eagerly respond running off down a road. I hear a sound, and take out my knife, cautiously proceeding to a side street where I see about twelve crowding around something. I throw my first knife, killing one, I whip out my second knife. Two down. I then take my pistol, dispatching eight more before finding what the zombies where attacking. A girl. I run over to her, check for a pulse. Luckily, there still is one, but it's very faint. I pick her up. She is surprisingly light. I'm trying to move as quick as I can before the zombies get back, which is very hard to do while carrying some one. When I get back to the landing sight, I am met with a sight akin to a battlefield.

"Epsilon go! Take whoever that is with you! Move!" shouts my father, which scares me, my father almost never shouts. I begin climbing the ladder up to the ship. Then arrows start flying. I get to the ship, only be hit by one arrow, to my side. It hurts like the nether. I repeat a mantra my father taught me in my head: 'others before yourself, Epsilon, others before yourself'. I reach the ship's doctor before passing out.

"Epsilon, you're finally awake!" I hear my little brother (by a day) exclaim.

"Upsilon, Dad, is he..." my question is cut off by the doctor.

"Almost everyone, but him and Yod, got away. He was a great man, Epsilon, and the Skyflower, she's yours now." The doctor tells me.

**Two weeks later**

"You're finally up." I tell the girl, "tell me, how old are you? And what's your name?"

"I'm Lambada, I'm thirteen years old," she answers, "Also, where am I?"

"You are currently aboard the Skyflower, the one of the two Aeroterrian airships still in the air, currently under my fath-" I stop myself, "Well, my command now. You are specifically, in the Med bay."At this point, Upsilon has wandered off to find something to fiddle with or break, and Nu has gone to check on some other patients.

I turn to leave, but Lambada stops me. "Thank you for saving me, and I'm sorry about your dad." She whispers, before falling asleep again.

**A/N: Well, there's Epsilon's and Lambada's backstories. Yod was the previous captain of the Firebird and Epsilon's father was the captain of the Skyflower. Now, a riddle: An Eye is an eye, until it is heard. MAGIC *turn into a POETAYTOE***


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, how are you all doing, Ladies and Gentlemen? I'm doing fine, I finally managed to get to work on this chapter. I realize that the last few chapters have been short and fast, but, at least for a little while, the chapters will be slower. Along with the standard greek letter names, I also am going to be using Phoenician, Roman, Hebrew and Nabatean, so expect to see many different names. I did this mainly to show the large mix of cultures and ideas aboard the airships. Also, if you want to see what the crew's weapons look like, google image search 'Steampunk gun'. Epsilon?**

**Epsilon: Agent Epsilon doesn't own minecraft.**

**Me: Thank you, now, on with the show!**

The Tale of Epsilon

Epsilon's POV

Iota seemed to be recovering after the initial shock of everything rather quickly, I am reasonably surprised at this, as most of the time, it takes at least two to three months for most Users to even begin to cope with what was going on. But, Iota seemed to be getting used to nearly everything, in under a week.

One of the guards walks up to me. He's wearing standard-issue goggles, a long flowing trench coat, boots, and I notice his Stormtearer rifle, a rather nice model, that, but I prefer my two Dreambreakers, personally. "Anything to report Dalath?" I ask him.

"No Captain, just checking on the prisoner." Dalath responds.

Later , I decide to show Iota some more areoterrarian technology. Lately, have been some zombie attacks. There is only one logical conclusion. "So, Iota, do you see those zombies over there?" I ask her.

"What zombies? Where?!" She responds, quite alarmed.

"Right, forgot," I say putting a pair of goggles on her, "Goggles, zoom, two hundred times magnification."

She yelps, obviously surprised at the zombie that seemingly appeared out of nowhere "Agh! Where'd those lot come from!"

"In a few milliticks, they aren't going to be there," I say, taking out my Dreambreakers, "One down, two, three, four, five, that's all of them. Those lot were about hundred meters out, well out of range of a bow. Now, I'll take those goggles."

"That's rather... impressive Epsilon." Iota says, timidly.

I began to walk away, then it hit me: Iota couldn't have survived out here alone, therefore, there must be other Users, somewhere nearby.

The realization hits me like a lightning bolt, suddenly, the ground shifts slightly, as if it were controlled by somebody, but the movement stops and I think nothing of it. "Man, I'm really tired." I think to myself." Then I see Lambda approaching, looking as beautiful as ever. "I wish I could summon up the courage to ask her out, I mean, jumping from thirty meters up doesn't faze me. Zombies? Bring 'em on. But, when it comes to Lambda, I've got no courage."

Lambda's POV

Epsilon's been acting oddly lately. I go up to him and ask, "Epsilon, is something wrong?

"What? What do you mean?" He asks defensively.

"I mean, you've been acting really strangely for the past week and a half. What's going on?" I answer.

"Huh? Have I been acting oddly lately?" He asks.

Then I notice how tired he looks. "Good grief, Epsilon, how long have you been up?"

"Wuh? It's only been five days." He mumbles.

"Five days? Are you crazy? You need to rest, Epsilon, that's an order!" I shout at him, but then he just falls asleep, landing right on top of me. He rolls a little bit, and I realize that he's hugging me, I'm blushing madly at this point, no doubt. "Well this couldn't be anymore awkward." I say. Almost immediately, a guard rounds the corner. I glare at him and he just chuckles, turning around. "Steam you, karma." I mutter.

I eventually manage to get him to his tent. I walk over to my own tent and throw myself on my bed then stare at the ceiling asking myself "Why the nether can't I just ask him out? I mean, I really like him, but what if he doesn't feel the same about me? Gah! It is so hard to understand guys."

**A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter to write. Yeah, Epsilon's and Lambda's is that they both like each other, but are too timid to say so. Also, 'Steam' is a Areoterrarian curse word, I'll just let you translate it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: One, sorry I've been slow in making this, but I've been really busy. The two weapons, the Stormtearer and the Dreambreaker are at**

** vanbangerburger,deviantart,com!art!Steampunk Sniper Rifle 285357677**

** for the Stormtearer and **

** professorcatpardus,com!2010!02!let us begin with dreameater html?m=1**

**for the Dreambreaker (replace spaces with -, ! With / and commas with Periods).Also, to see what Epsilon looks like, google 'miners need cool shoes', go to the skin editor, then type 'Edow78' in the box just below the weird robot-skin-thing. Epsilon?**

**Epsilon: Agent Epsilon doesn't own Minecraft.**

**Me: On with the show!**

The Tale of Epsilon

Delta 824's POV (Yes, Delta)

Iota has been missing for about two weeks now, I'm kind of worried for her... just as a friend, I mean. We've been constantly searching for her, but no luck what so ever, like she vanished. Ugh. I've been awake for seven days and counting. Alpha walks in. "Are you STILL awake? You really need some rest, I mean, seriously, take a short break from trying to find your girlfriend."

"Iota isn't my girlfriend!" I say, perhaps a bit too defensively.

"Riiiiight. And the Creeper King was the good guy. Face it man, you've fallen for her. Hard." Alpha responds.

"Shut up!" I yell, throwing a block of sandstone at him. "Nether to this, I'm going out to look for her again." I say, then I leave to find Rho.

Epsilon, our Anti-hero's, POV

I wake up in my bed somehow, I only remember Lambda yelling at me, Notch, I really, really hope I didn't say anything stupid. I get out of bed and get ready for the morning routine. On my way out of the tent, I run into Lambda, literally. "Umm... Err... Eeeeemm... Hi Lambda." I half stammer, half mutter.

"Oh, Um... Hi Epsilon." She says, nervously, blushing redder than netherrack. She hurries off, obliviously embarrassed about something.

'Oh Notch, What did I do?' I think, panicked. I then notice what looks to be aerocoins being passed between hands. Along with the faint noise of aerocoins, there is the more audible snickering amount some of the personnel.

Later, after a debacle involving a bet of some kind about I'm-not-entirely-certain-what, I had the sentry duties sorted out. I decide that, since it looks like we might be stuck here for a while, we should send out scouts to figure what this area is actually like. Aeroterrarian scout craft, more specifically the S-261B Skydweller, they are small wooden craft, with one or two rotors depending on the model type, they have standard airship ballons, but much smaller on the bottom, to keep then aloft. The Skydweller can carry ten to fifteen armed units with armor, however they aren't without more powerful defenses; two Modified AL-T15 Turrets, which are light mainly anti-personnel guns. The main engine is a 1D-43E Steam powered Engine, which is the little brother of the engines which power the Skyflower and Firebird.

Delta's POV

We had set up a small camp, when Alpha noticed some odd dots on the horizon. We didn't know what they were, no one had seen anything like it before, but Rho did seem nervous. Hmmm… it's probably nothing, I must be imagining it. I decide to follow through with my plan. I go into my tent. Then the screaming started.

Yeth's POV ten ticks before, and thirty-two chunks away

We have been flying for nealy sixty ticks before finding anything. Then on the horizon, we noticed a discontinuity. Waw, Zayin, Sheen, Quoph, Eyn, and I all agreed that we needed to check it out, as we were scouting. When we drew closer, about ten ticks later, we saw that it was indeed a camp. About then the arrows started flying up at us. And the screaming started. "Well steam, there goes stealth!" I say.

"Shok 'n ' aw?" Eyn asks, slightly dumbfounded, along with his low intellect, Notch bless him, strong as an iron golem, but about as smart as a villager.

"In due time, Eyn but first, fire of warning shots, non-lethal, aim for extremities," I say into my headset, "after all, they shot first." Immediately, the two guns swivel into action, I see at least five other users go down after being hit by the non-lethal rubber bullets. And yet, the arrows keep coming.

"Urmm… Day stil don' get it." Eyn says quite gruffly. "Now we go down der?"

"Oh, why the NETHER not! Power up armor." I reply. Then, Eyn jumps. Jumping, from a moving scout craft, going at around five chunks a millitick might sound suicidal, but with Areoterrarian armor, it is totally doable. Next one to jump is me. I activate steam jets along with gyroscopic locks to put me in a more maneuverable position. I activate my glider wings, just to slow down a bit. Then I land. Within milliticks, I'm half-covered in arrows. I decide to show off my own firepower, my armor's right arm morphs into a gum, a mini AL-T15, and I begin spraying rubber ammo and spent shells everywhere. I'm satisfied that the archers have ran away, I switch to melee, a meter long chainsword, and begin tearing through tents, getting into sword fights with multiple other Users as we push their defensive line into a circle around the center. Then I before get a message from the commodore.

"Notch steam it! I told you to **SCOUT**, not attack. Return to base. **IMMEDIATELY**!" He shouts. The ride home was only sixty ticks, but it felt like days. We all had seen Epsilon's and Upsilon's punishments for disobedience. They were interesting to say the least.

**A/N: In case you are wondering, Tick = Minute, Millitick = second. I has made a time system! Also, don't expect updates for a couple of weeks, it's nearly holiday break, and the teachers are cramming. **

**P.S****: I have a concert on Sunday, wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, but between Boy Scouts, Writer's Block, and Homework, I be been busy. So, yeah. Now, that's out of the way, I don't own Minecraft. Now, where was I? Ah, right.**

The Tale of Epsilon

Delta's POV

"Delta, I really don't like this," says Zeta, no relation to the famous one, "It feels like a trap."

"What makes you say that?" I ask him.

"Well for starters, every time we've lost them, they seemed to circle around, and rather than totally destroying us, it seems they are leading us somewhere." Zeta answers.

"Well, we've been following them for three days, I am not letting that go to waste." Omega chimes in.

"I second that." says Alpha.

"Agreed." Rho responds. Most of the others have the same viewpoint.

"Well then, looks like we continue on then." I state. Just then, as we climb over another dune, a sight so unexpected, we nearly fall back down to the bottom of the dune. A city of tents of all sorts of colors, like an island in this sea sand. Well worn flags of an odd design, a alive lightning bolt crossing a thick, jagged blade on a red and black background, snapped in the wind, aside from that there was no sign of life, and it looked as though the camp haas been abandoned for years. With as much caution a possible, we approach the camp, and we reach the center of the camp unhindered. A large, sandy, wooden cage dominates the middle and in it, is Iota, bound and gagged. I rush over to the cage, and start hacking at the wood.

I am interrupted by a cold, hard voice, " Welcome, Cousins," the word cousins is spat, as if a curse,"welcome to the camp of Aeroterarrians. I was so worried when I heard that the Neptunes had fallen." Rho and I spin around, to be greeted by the sight of about twenty heavily armed men, with every other one of my team in a chokehold, in the center of these men, the source of the voice, a young man, sky blue eyes glowering at us in pure hatred, his left hand coated in an odd, almost metallic substance. "Hefta þá." he says, nonchalantly, as six Aeroterarrians move to grab us. I lash out with my sword, and one of them falls, a line of blood across their face. It took me a moment to realize what I had done. I had killed a User. "… Nú, þú deyja!" He shouts.

"You are a coward, you know, if you are so strong, fight me yourself!" I shout at him.

"Very well, I shall fight you, but know this, member of the traitorous house, your death will be in vain" he spits in an odd accent, whipping out a sword almost identical to the one on the flag, jagged with a rounded tip, the blade spinning as he attacks me, whirling his sword, hacking and slashing like a master swordsman. He appears to be using no energy, I on the other hand, am using everything I can, just to survive. " I am Epsilon! I will reclaim my house's glory as the rightful Neptunes! I am an Aeroterrarian! I will kill you and your brother. It is what you, of the house Neptunus deserve. It is what TRAITORS deserve!" He shouts, slashing at me.

Epsilon's POV

How dare this son of Neptunes come to me! The house Neptunus betrayed us! They will die! I accentuate each of my words with a slash, parry or riposte. Suddenly, my blade hits a crack in his, snapping it in two. He pulls out another, leaping at me. "Die, Worm." I spit at him.

Delta's POV

He flicks his left hand up and suddenly I am trapped in a vortex of swirling metal. "Still alive? Well then, I shall fix that." He taunts. The vortex is dispersed. And in his left hand is a ball of cackling electricity.

"Well shi-" my words are cut off as hundreds of volts wrack my body.

Epsilon's POV

He falls to the ground, limp, but not dead. I turn to his companion, and brother. "You're next, Neptune. I will enjoy killing you." I growl, raising my blade, rage building up inside of me.

"Who are you? What are you?" He shouts, pulling out his sword and settling into a defensive stance.

"Skref til baka." I command my men, immediately, they step back forming a ring around us. "I am Epsilon! Successor to House Eris! I am Aeroterrarian! Astrian and Terarrian blood runs in my veins!" I shout, settling into my own stance. Instantly, own blades clash and the harsh sound of metal on metal fills the air. We fight on, slashing at each other, hacking at limbs, stabbing at the rare openings, staving off attacks from the other, parrying and riposting at each opportunity. He leaps back, and fires a fist of sand towards me. I deflect it with a blast of molten iron.

"Metallukinesis? Interesting." He says, sounding rather impressed.

"That's not all," I state, smugly, "chew on this! Ultrikinesis!" I fire off a blast of electricity and narrowly dodges it. I decide this has gone on long enough. I leap into a tent, aided by a layer of metal which I use to propel me into the air. "Ka ha an-aga!" I command my men. The friends of Neptunes are escorted out into the desert and let loose.

**A/N I think I might be getting the hang of long chapters! Aeroterrarian Battle Language=The Icelandic. On a sad note, my Grandfather's best friend passed away due to cancer today. D': See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about not uploading since last year, but I've been really busy, but I've got a four day weekend. Also, HPE, it did say in your story that Delta was related to the Neptunes. So, Epsilon?**

**Epsilon: This guy doesn't own Minecraft.**

**Me: On with the show!**

The Tale of Epsilon: Chapter 7 Eve of War

Epsilon's POV

So… There are at least two Neptunes left. Very well. I shall have vengeance. I stride through camp and as I look around, I see everyone sharpening their weapon, repairing their armor, loading guns, oiling up the battle suits. Everyone is preparing for war, and we know war is coming.

Rho's POV

I am very perplexed by these other Users who spoke of another Royal house: House Eris. I notice everyone is getting arrows, bows are being restrung, swords are being sharpened, armor being repaired, and various tarps are being set. It's obvious that these Users intend to fight to the death. I just hope it doesn't go that far, but it might be too late for that.

Epsilon's POV

I head over to my ship "Mu. I have one question. Can she fly?" I ask my head engineer.

"She's fueled up, and Navigation systems are back on line. Yeah, she can fly." He answers.

"Good, get her prepped for battle." I grimly respond. I head back to my tent to ready my weapons for the upcoming battle. I return to my tent, check to make sure I have all my ammo, then go to sharpen my sword. Then I collapse on my bed, sleep overcoming me.

The next morning, I strap my sword on to my belt, holster my guns and put on my vest. I then gather up senior command to discuss our strategy. After debating for awhile we finally decide about 2/3 of the troops, most of them with battle suits, will go with me and launch a 3-pronged assault, and the other 1/3 will be on board the airships most of them sharpshooters, with a total of 1/8 of all troops heading out on light attack ships. Lambada, Tau, Beta, Pi, and Zeta will each be in charge of a contingent. All other Officers are either on board the command ships, or on the assault craft. I ready myself for battle.

Lambada's POV

This is insane. I know what this is about, I'm not sure it's a good reason. I mean fighting to the death over a two-hundred year old grudge. Oh well. I trust Epsilon about this, and as the old poem goes: Ours is not to wonder why./ Ours is but to do and die. I just hope I don't end up dead. I go to get my weapons, but as I turn to leave, I'm stopped by Epsilon.

"Um… Lambada," he stammers awkwardly, "I just want you to know, if I don't make it back, I-I just, umm…"

He's interrupted as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "For luck," I explain, "I love you. Now then, go get them."

Epsilon's POV

I Uhh… Uhh… Erm… Umm…. What just happened? I stand there, dumbfounded, probably looking like a complete idiot as she turns away. I go to leave. I get to my troops, strap into my battle suit, and begin interfacing. "Þó að deyja í komandi bardaga, deyja við sem Aeroterrarians. Aldrei gleyma því! Við berjast í dag til nákvæmrar réttlæti á glæpamenn og þá sem hýsa þá! Orsök okkar er bara! Allir hermenn, Ákæra!" I shout over the interface.

"Já Commodore Epsilon! Við berjast og deyja eins Aeroterrarians!" is the instant reply. We then head out, traveling at around four chunks per tick. We arrived at the enemy's location in just under five ticks.

I strode forward, and delivered my ultimatum- Surrender the Neptunes, or face complete and utter annihilation. Their response was rather punctual. Two volleys of arrows. "Mjög vel þá. Árás!" I shout and the ranks of soldiers surge forward.

**A/N Yay! I managed to finish this chapter! Tell me how it was, and MAGIC *turns into POTAYTOE***


End file.
